


Что-то не так с Бердрингом

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Хочешь, чтобы твой друг приехал в гости? Почему нет?





	Что-то не так с Бердрингом

**Author's Note:**

> Я написала этот текст после матча с Лондоном в Лузер Брекете, он не так, чтобы мне нравится и тут много оос, но мне на тот момент был нужен этот текст.
> 
> Написанное не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям и реальным событиям.

\- Твоя комната, - сказал ему Джихёк, оглядываясь по сторонам, - больше подошла бы Red Velvet, чем тебе. Кровать, - он присел на самый краешек и похлопал по матрасу с удовлетворенным видом - он все еще избегал смотреть Донджуну в глаза, - мягкая, как у принцессы. Венди бы она понра...

\- Прекрати, - оборвал его Донджун, - лучше уж такая кровать, чем быть соседом Супера.

\- Так вот зачем ему две кровати? Вторая должна была быть твоей? - спросил с сухим смешком Джихёк, и, честное слово, на короткое мгновением Донджуну захотелось как в старые добрые времена начать с ним шутливо драться. Но сегодня им стоило провести эти несколько часов иначе. 

\- Она для его головы на самом деле, - ответил он совершенно серьезно, но Джихёк все равно захохотал. Смех казался вымученным. Джихёк еще не устал притворяться перед ним, но Донджун видел, что его беззаботная и так хорошо знакомая ему маска вот-вот слетит.

Донджун понял, что расковырял заусенец себе на большом пальце уже, кажется, до крови, и убрал руку за спину.

\- Почему я у тебя раньше никогда не бывал?

\- Потому что ты - дурак.

\- На себя посмотри, Раскал, - огрызнулся Джихёк, но даже не удивился, когда Донджун в ответ промолчал.

Шутки не срабатывали. Оставшись наедине, было очень сложно делать вид, что все хорошо. Что все по-прежнему. Что они еще вместе. Не “вместе-вместе” - этого не было с их последнего вечера в тимхаусе Спитфаер, а “вместе” - значит хотя бы на одном континенте. Один город уже был роскошью, которую они не ценили и теперь потеряли.

Надо было правда позвать Джихёка к ним в гости раньше, но все не выходило - так Донджун сам себе говорил. А после первой недели плей-оффов стало ясно, что вот он - его последний шанс увидеть Бердринга.

Нельзя его упускать.

Он все еще думал, что Крис откажется, но Крис не отказал; Крис согласился, даже не раздумывая. Красти тоже не стал возражать, подчеркнул только, что Донджуну нельзя пропускать тренировки - словно тот собирался.

Никто из них не говорил с Донджуном о том, что случилось с Бердрингом. 

\- Есть свободная комната, - сказал ему Крис, - так что Бердринг может переночевать у нас и утром вернуться в тимхаус. 

\- Только не опоздай на скрим, Донджун, - прибавил Красти. 

Он поблагодарил их обоих, стараясь сделать это сдержанно, но не вышло. В тот момент Донджуна переполняла радость, хотя ее и порядком оттеняла горечь.

Красти больше не выглядел настолько подавленным, как было в пятницу, когда они вернулись с Арены в их дом. Тогда на него было страшно смотреть. Да и не только на него. Он сам даже не пытался найти подходящих слов - ребята молчали, понимая, что утешения тут не помогут. Им надо было обязательно выиграть. Или распрощаться с мечтами о Гранд Финале до следующего года.

Было ли это хуже поражения на первом стейдже? Определенно да, потому что теперь каждый их матч становился решающим и команда не имела права на ошибку. И он, как часть ее, тем более. 

Последовавшая за этим поражением первая победа все еще казались Донджуну слишком ненастоящей - как часть неприятного бредового сна. И плачущие Тоби и Рюджехон на интервью тоже были его частью. 

Неудивительно, что Бердринг не выдержал этого давления, неудивительно, что Лондон отказались от интервью, получив еще и поддержку Криса при этом: ни он, ни Красти не хотели бы, чтобы хоть кто-то из команды отвечал на вопросы, даже если бы их задавал всегда деликатный Дэнни. Они все были раздавлены тем, что происходило вокруг них эти пару дней - верное доказательство того, насколько все теперь было серьезно, даже серьезнее, чем в прошлом году. 

Поэтому ни Крис, ни Красти ничего не спросили у него про Джихёка. 

Хочешь, чтобы твой друг приехал в гости? Почему нет?

Красти даже не спросил его: почему Донджун не позвал его раньше. 

А ему хотелось, чтобы Красти его спросил. Чтобы кто угодно его спросил. Чтобы кто-то ткнул Донджуна в то, каким он по итогу оказался глупым и эгоистичным. 

Отвратительно хуевым другом.

Потому что Донджун тоже так и не спросил, что случилось с Джихёком. Бердринг сам ему написал, и они проговорили до самого утра, дружески поддевая друг друга, совсем как раньше.

Выходных у них больше не было, и все воскресенье он изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться на скриме, а потом - на разборе водов. У Донджуна это отлично выходило, хотя чувствовал он себя опустошенным, и с этим надо было что-то делать.

Впереди были матчи, которые они не имели права проигрывать.

Больше всего он боялся (и надеялся), что Джихёк откажется.

Он так и не написал обещанный пост в инстаграм. И Донджун думал, что он напишет его в Корее. То, что Джихёку оставались считанные дни, если даже не часы, пребывания в Штатах, было и так ясно.

Поэтому Донджун боялся (и надеялся), что он со своим приглашением опоздал.

Но Джихёк согласился, написал, что рад был бы увидеть его новый дом. А когда улетает из Штатов, так ему и не написал. Донджун не стал спрашивать.

Если не говорить про слона, который стоит посреди твоей комнаты, то можно сделать вид, что его там и нет.

Никто не пытался узнать у него, что случилось у Бердринга. 

Они сидели и ужинали все вместе - Джихёк рядом с одной стороны, а Вайлет - с другой, и Супер не мог как прежде воровать его еду из тарелки, и они болтали обо всем так, словно Джихёк всегда был здесь, а в носу у Донджуна чесалось - и не от острого перца. У него так же чесалось, когда он давал интервью Дэнни после их матча с Гладиаторами. У его чесался нос, щипало глаза; Донджун даже не пытался убедить себя, что это - от освещения, или, может, он что-то вдохнул и у него началась аллергия. Все могло быть.

Он тер глаза ладонью, пока слушал вопрос Дэнни, тер и пытался не расплакаться. Они выиграли, но Донджун знал, что не поверит в их победу до конца, пока не окажется дома.

Ему очень сейчас хотелось, чтобы Джихёк никуда не уходил.

\- Что ты делаешь с руками? - Джихёк потянул его за рукава к себе, и Донджун не стал противиться. Дверь была закрыта. Джихёк мог остаться у них на ночь, но Донджуну хотелось оставить его себе. Насовсем и навсегда.

\- Что ты доебался до моих рук, братишка, - он попытался шутливо огрызнуться, но у него не вышло. Голос сорвался, и Донджун уронил голову Джихёку на плечо, прижался к шее лицом, чувствуя, как у него по щекам начинают течь слезы.

Джихёк обнял его крепко, немного укачивая.

Это должно было быть не так.

Это я должен был тебя утешать. Не ты меня.

Но, может, Джихёк пришел к нему и не за утешением.

\- Ты...это...

Донджун запнулся.

Тут ведь как. Тут ведь надо спросить: это все? Ты не вернешься? Это совсем все?

Джихёку никогда не нравилось, когда он трогал его волосы. Но сейчас он даже не боднул ладонь Донджуна, чтобы скинуть.

Прости меня, братец.

\- Ты не...

\- Тебе придется играть со мной. Придется, так? То есть, тебе для начала придется выиграть, потому что я не буду играть с лузером, Донджун. С лузером, который пикает Симметру. Уверен, что это было более чем позорно. 

\- Иди на хрен, - всхлипнул Донджун, обнимая его еще крепче в ответ. 

\- Для начала выиграй. Ну или я не знаю... Мне же придется все равно с тобой играть, так? Потому что кто будет играть с таким лузером как ты, если ты проиграешь, братец.

Когда он снова посмотрел на него, то увидел, что и Джихёк плачет.

Он не любил, когда Донджун и очки его трогал, но сейчас позволил их с себя снять. И откинулся назад, на кровать, чтобы тот лег рядом.

Так можно было стирать слезы с его лица. И чувствовать, как пальцы Джихёка зеркалят его прикосновения.

Все не так должно было закончиться в этом году, хотя Донджун и думал, что с ними все закончилось еще в прошлом.

\- Я - хорошая Симметра. Мне так ребята и Красти говорят на скримах.

\- Раз Красти говорит, то наверное, но я думаю, что он просто тебя жалеет. 

\- Я тебе покажу, как на ней играю. Сам убедишься.

Голос снова начал дрожать, и тогда Джихёк приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать его. Донджун думал, что теперь уж слезы точно потекут у него градом, но этого не случилось. Поцелуй Джихёка не успокаивал, не делал ему лучше. Поцелуй Джихёка - это как водить лезвием по своим запястьям, вспарывать кожу, но не доводить дело до самого конца.

Когда Донджун снова уткнулся лицом в шею Джихёка, тот сжал его в своих объятиях только крепче. 

\- Но если я выиграю, то тебе… придется играть только со мной.

\- Даже если ты проиграешь, то я буду играть только с тобой, - Джихёк поцеловал его в щеку. - Ты этого так и не понял? Ты теперь единственный, с кем я буду играть.

  
  
  
  



End file.
